סעיף 80 פרק 12 למגילת האומות המאוחדות
סעיף 80 פרק 12 למגילת האומות המאוחדות, נזכר בדו"ח אדמונד לוי ככזה הקובע את "העיקרון של ההכרה בהמשך תוקפן של זכויות קיימות של מדינות ועמים שנרכשו מכוח המנדטים למיניהם, כולל אותן הזכויות של היהודים מכוח המסמכים המפורטים לעיל (הצהרת בלפור וכתב המנדט) להתיישב בשטחי ארץ ישראל" . נוסח 1. Except as may be agreed upon in individual trusteeship agreements, made under Articles 77, 79, and 81, placing each territory under the trusteeship system, and until such agreements have been concluded, nothing in this Chapter shall be construed in or of itself to alter in any manner the rights whatsoever of any states or any peoples or the terms of existing international instruments to which Members of the United Nations may respectively be parties. 2. Paragraph 1 of this Article shall not be interpreted as giving grounds for delay or postponement of the negotiation and conclusion of agreements for placing mandated and other territories under the trusteeship system as provided for in Article 77. רקע ועידת סן פרנסיסקו 1945 התכנסה לקראת כניסת האו"ם לנעליו של חבר הלאומים ששבק בתחילת מלחמת העולם השנייה, לשם ניסוח מגילת האומות המאוחדות - המסמך המכונן אשר מהווה את חוקת הארגון. המאבק הדיפלומטי סביב סעיף 80 פרק 12 למגילה, בין המשלחות הציוניות והמשלחות הערביות, מסמל את תחילת המאבק הציוני, במסגרת מוסדות האו"ם, "בהגנה על זכויות העם היהודי והבית הלאומי, שהיו כלולות במנדט שבידי בריטניה על ארץ ישראל" , אל מול הסכנות למפעל הציוני שהציבו האינטרסים שיוצגו על ידי המשלחות הערביות לוועידה. מטרת היהודים יעדה הסופי של התנועה הציונית נוסח כבר בתוכנית בילטמור (1942) בהשראת דוד בן גוריון יושב ראש הנהלת הסוכנות היהודית דאז - הקמת מדינה יהודית ריבונית בארץ ישראל לאלתר שתשתלב במערך הדמוקרטי שיכון בעולם עם תום המלחמה. בדיוני המעצמות הגדולות ב-1944 לקראת הקמתו של האו"ם הוערך כי בוועדה הייסוד של הארגון יצקו את דפוסי המנגנון שינהל ויעביר את פלשתינה-א"י - מנדט חבר הלאומים האחרון מסוג A לאחר שסוריה ולבנון זכו בעצמאות, משיטת המנדטים לשיטת משטר הנאמנות. משהתברר שבעיית ארץ ישראל לא תעלה בוועדה ושפתרון הסוגיה יידחה לאחר סיום המלחמה, לדרישת הבריטים , האתגר שניצב בפני הצד היהודי היה לשמור בשלמותם על העיקרון ההיסטורי והזכויות שמקנה המנדט לעם היהודי בארץ ישראל כך שיכללו בכל הסדר עתידי כפי שינוסח במגילת האו"ם, אם משטר נאמנות או הסדר אחר, כשלב במערכה לכיבוש היעד הסופי. מטרת הערבים מטרת העולם הערבי הוצהרה בכינוס היסוד של הליגה הערבית במרץ 1945 בקהיר, בה הוכרז על זכותה של פלסטין לעצמאות מדינית, ונתאמתה בדיונים המוקדמים של ועדת הנאמנות בוועידת סן פרנסיסקו בה הובררה המטרה לרוקן את המנדט הארץ-ישראלי מתוכנו היהודי והציוני ולקבוע הלכה חדשה לפיה תכיר מגילת האו"ם בזכותו של עם אחד בלבד - עמו של הרוב הערבי, להחליט על צורת המשטר המדיני בארץ ועתידה הלאומי בשטח משטר הנאמנות, או כל הסדר אחר, שיכון בארץ ישראל המערבית ויחליף את משטר המנדט ביום מן הימים. תחבולת הערבים ותכסיסם נועדה לצבוע את המהלך כנובע מתוך דאגה ונימוקים עקרוניים מתקדמים ודמוקרטיים למשטר הנאמנות בכללותו . לקריאה נוספת * הווארד גריף, Article 80 and the UN Recognition of a “Palestinian State”, האלגמיינה, 22.9.2011 קישורים חיצוניים * לא החלטה 181 היא הבסיס ללגיטימציה לקיומה של מדינת ישראל אלא ההחלטה בועידת סן רמו ותיקופה במגילת האומות המאוחדות, פרק 12, סעיף 80 הערות שוליים קטגוריה:יחסי ישראל-האו"ם קטגוריה: הסכסוך הישראלי-ערבי קטגוריה: הסכסוך הישראלי-פלסטיני